Foxy Come back
by Emerald The Howling Werewolf
Summary: I was going to start work until I heard a crash I ran out of the office to see Foxy and freddy hacked will I get them back to normal or I will die and go to star clan read to find out and please enjoy


it was a normal day at work candy was playing a game called popgoes I didnt know why but I ignored it and went to the office to wait for my shift to start suddenly I heard a crash my heart raced I went out of the office into the lobby there I saw my beloved Foxy his eyes deep black not the sweet brave gentle golden yellow eyes my heart stopped my eyes filled with fear and sadness then I realized that this game hacked him. I started to cry tears forming in my eyes as I saw candy my best friend getting hacked my heart broke into pieces I whispered.

Me: Foxy no Why does this have to happen why

I got on my knees crying my eyes out while hacked Foxy walked up to me slowly ready to kill me I shacked my tears still pouring as he walked towards me I begged Foxy to let me live my eyes sparkled while looking at him then suddenly the voice of star clan spoke to me.

Shadow Clan ancestor: Dark Rose

Me: Who are you

Shadow Clan Ancestor: Im Night Star Im here to help you

Me: Oh Thank Starclan My beloved Foxy and my friends Freddy and candy needs help desperately

Night Star : Then step Forward

Me: ok ( walks up to night star)

when I walked up to the black tom more shadow clan cats appeared

Shadow Clan cat 1: Hello young one Im Ragged star

Shadow Clan cat 2: Hello Im Running nose

Shadow Clan cat 3: Hi Im Sagewhisker

Shadow Clan cat 4:Im Blackstar

Shadow Clan cat 5: Im scorchWind

Shadow Clan cat 6: Im FeatherStorm

Shadow Clan cat 7:Im DawnCloud

Shadow Clan Cat 8: Im BrackenFoot

Shadow Clan Cat 9: And Im SilverFlame

they said happily the brown tom named raggedstar step forward towards me his Amber eyes glowed as he walked up to me proudly he put his nose on my head and said.

RaggedStar: Dark Rose you have been a fine Shadowclan warrior now are you ready to become leader

I smiled at the Amber eyed tom and said as my ice blue eyes began to glow.

Me: I do

Ragged Star: Then I give you wisdom

Running nose: I give you Humility

Sage Whisker: I give you honesty

Black Star: I give you courage

Scorch wind: I give you faith

Feather Storm: I give you love

DawnCloud: I give you kindness

BrackenFoot: I give you laughter

SilverFlame: And I give you Peace young Dark Rose

I Smiled at my ancestors my eyes glowed with all the nine lives given to me and I said to them.

Me: I will serve my clan well

NightStar: Good luck Dark Star now go help your lover and your friends

Me: Ok ( teleaports back) Foxy please dont kill me I love you and Will you be my deputy and mate

Foxy stopped his eyes staring at me his eyes changed back to normal he smiled and said.

Foxy: Yes I Will

Me: Then your warrior Deputy name shall be Foxclaw May star clan light your path

suddenly Freddy pounced on to me I yowled at him to snap out of it I scratched his underbelly to get him off me my mate and new deputy Foxclaw had no way to save them so we had no choice but to kill them with tears in my ice blue eyes we put freddy out of his misery by scratching him constantly when he finally died I cried to star clan to take care of him. Then Candy attacked but I jumped up and killed him too I cried to star clan once more to take care of him. after my first battle as leader my Deputy Foxclaw and I went back to camp with blood all over us from battle and some cool scars to remember the battle. When we got to camp everyone saw me they were happy to see me Silvers pelt the medicine cat came up to me to congratulate me for becoming the new leader I smiled cheerfully at the silver gray Tom with olive eyes.

Silver pelt: congrats becoming leader and who's this

Me: This is Fox claw our new Deputy and my mate

I went up to the highrock to do my first clan meeting

Me: All Cats of clan come to the rock for clan meeting

I meowed proudly all the cats of the clan sat down from warriors to apprentices and kits I told all of them some good news.

Me: Everyone I have some good news I am now the new leader of Shadow Clan my name is Dark Star

Cats of the clan: DARK STAR DARK STAR DARK STAR.

me: And This is your new Deputy Fox Claw

Cats of clan: FOX CLAW FOX CLAW FOX CLAW.

the cats cheered happily meowing and yowling I smiled at them and said.

Me: meeting dismissed

all the cats went back to there dens Fox Claw walked up to me smiling at me his red pelt glowed in the sunlight he sat next to me he said.

Foxy: Babe thank you for making me your Deputy ( licks my muzzle happily)

afew moons later I gave birth to healthy She Cat kits Spirit kit, Hallo Kit, Shadow Kit, Ice Kit, and Fox Kit.

we lived happily ever after and I never Forgot that day I lost my friends Freddy and candy but I will have them in my heart and watching over me in starclan and oneday I will be up there with them happily playing with them. The end


End file.
